The Marriage Of Rage
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: The Wedding And Honeymoon between The Blonde American Martial Arts Expert and The Brunette British Judo Expert. A backstory with a steamy honeymoon. Two-Shot Axel/Blaze and M for a reason
1. The Marriage Of Rage

Author's Note: This was going to be a One-shotter but instead it will be a Two-shotter. This fic, I was utterly itching to do and now it will be the 40th fic. This was normally going to be entitled: "In A Blaze Of Blaze" but I decided to do a summer fic for these guys. I don't know what it is about me it's like I'm breaking firsts here. Anyways this takes place after 3 Enjoy. Choice Song for their Lambada at the beach is mentioned in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Streets Of Rage.

The Marriage Of Rage

Chapter 1

Backstory and The Wedding

*back story*

Axel along with his best friend Adam was enjoying their lives protecting the city then one day Axel had came across somebody beautiful from England that joined the force, a British brunette bombshell by the name of Blaze. From the moment he first saw her his world would soon be set on fire but in a good way he loved everything about her especially her accent. At first, Blaze was not into him considered to be either one of two stereotypes, a strong but dumb inside man or a sexually obsessed man, but Blaze would peg him as a pervert she came across these kind of guys back in her country. Axel would do his best to wrong her of her assumptions for him. He started out as her friend sharing things like hobbies and everything. When she told him that she was into Dancing Lambada, Axel soon became awestruck as he wished he could someday be her partner.

However it was cut short when there was a syndicate on the rise making life very miserable in the city. When Axel found out that the police was corrupted, he along with Adam, started a rebellion with Blaze volunteering, going from good cops to hero vigilantes. Upon their first time fighting in the streets of rage, Blaze saw Axel way differently. She saw inside him a man who cares about his friends and the city. As Axel led his friends into Mr. X's headquarters, they fought the tommy gun crazed madman and defeated him. Upon being impressed by Axel delivering the final blow to Mr. X, she offered to teach him, Lambada so that he could be her dancing partner. When the city was safe again, they both left the city with Adam staying. Outside the city, Axel had started a Martial Arts Dojo, while Blaze became a Lambada instructor.

One Year after Mr. X's defeat everything was going well until Axel and Blaze got a message from Adam's kid brother Eddie or as that call him "Skate" that Adam has been kidnapped by Mr. X and dares Axel and Blaze to come rescue him. So they along with Max, Axel's longtime friend, went on these raging streets to save Adam upon meeting Mr. X again they met his new right hand man, Shiva. He was a force to be reckoned with but in an ensuing battle, they won with Axel dealing the finishing blow to this point Shiva considered Axel to be his bitter rival. And soon after, they not only defeated Mr. X this time around but destroyed him. Finally with Mr. X destroyed and Adam saved, everybody went on with their normal lives with Axel, Blaze, and Max outside the city again.

While Axel was training in his Dojo he couldn't believe that he let Blaze slip away from him as just being friends but during one day they met again and they took their friendship to the next level. Weeks after, Blaze got a call to come back to the city as she was chosen to model for a swimsuit magazine, but not before being proposed to by Axel to marry her. It took her a while but in the end she said yes. With her going back, not only did she model for the magazine, but she went to check up on their friends.

Months later While Blaze was in the city, she ran across someone named Dr. Gilbert Zan who was a former scientist for the syndicate and had worked alongside a fellow scientist named Dr. Dahm. The organization caused him to undergo a transformation from being human to cyborg. And ever since, he's been fighting the syndicate alone and now it was learned that they made a robot who looks exactly like Axel to cause Havoc on the city, furthermore the syndicate was back secretly planting bombs in the city. When the news got out that Axel was wanted, Blaze informed Axel that she and Zan were fighting the syndicate. Axel rushed back to the city to join his Fiancé, Zan, who he's skeptical of, and Skate to wander these raging streets to defuse the bombs and vindicate himself of any wrongdoings the fake robotic Axel could have done.

Soon it was informed that the syndicate made many robots looking like city officials, especially the Chief of Police. Upon reaching Mr. X's headquarters and up to Mr. X it was revealed that Mr X. wanted Axel to join the syndicate he didn't reveal where the chief was. Axel, not having none of it refused, and then Mr. X revealed itself turns out that Mr. X made a robot version of himself. After they destroyed Robot X, the robot revealed that he has the Chief stashed somewhere and intended to kill him through poison gas since Axel refused to join and to keep destroying his creations. But somehow they manage to get to the Chief in time and went to the rooftop where Adam waited. It was revealed that the fake Chief was going to make a replacement announcement and Adam was going to take care of it. Upon Adam's arrival at the place he teamed up with Max to take care of the imposter who was Shiva as the rest took care of the remaining syndicate at their headquarters.

Upon reaching Dr. Dahm, Zan really wanted to get his exact revenge on him but Dahm was protected as he monitored a machine meant to kill the heroes when it was destroyed he surrendered himself stating that he was not himself all this time, all that was left was the leader. And once again they found out that it was Mr. X. Somehow he took the idiom as being the "Brains behind the operation" very seriously, because he was literally a brain in a tube. He revealed that he had planted bombs all over the city and manage to detonate them within the hour, but come to find out the hour was almost up for they had three minutes to deactivate the bombs, and to keep them occupied was a Robot known as Robot Y to fight them. The team fought bravely against this robot and at one point when things seem like there wouldn't be enough time to finish him off, Axel went on a full tirade on the robot using every skill he had known, Blaze saw this and begun to fall more and more in love with him. She saw how Axel was willing to prove himself to be a great man to her, especially a great husband. But it was almost soon a debate for when that would happen when the Robot started shooting missiles and Axel partially took the blast sending him to a wall with only 1:15 to go, he and Blaze had a moment, Axel struggles to survive, then Blaze realized as much as Mr. X's plan has been revolving around Axel, she was yet a bit offended and angry at the fact that she started this leading the team to here. And in that ensuing rage, with only 35 seconds left, Blaze finished what Axel started by going insane on that robot Axel watched as his fiancée was tearing the robot to shreds as he soon realized despite their differences, that she was his equal in many things as well as ways. Time was running out as Blaze, Zan, and Skate fought the Robot but with Blaze dealing the final blow the Robot malfunctioned going all over the place and it ended up crashing into Mr. X's tube causing Mr X. To slowly die. The city was saved with 21 milliseconds to spare.

As a final ditch effort, Mr X. Was willing to kill the heroes by self destructing the entire building, but luckily Adam was there to save them as they were all on the helicopter Blaze turned her attention to Axel as they both share a long passionate kiss which was filled with the longing to share this moment of finally ending the syndicate.

Days later, Axel was vindicated, Zan was pardoned, Dr. Dahm was cooperative in revealing the duplicate robots and the city was back to normal for the third time. Axel went back out of the city to go back to his Dojo with Adam being his instructor and Max helping out as Blaze only stayed in the city to give the magazine another photographic session as she modeled another swimsuit but also a sexy dress, and lingerie. Upon saving the city three times, the Chief found Axel and Blaze and offered them to return back to the force giving them the highest ranking if they do. However it was something to think about as they had something else in mind.

*end backstory*

The city was honored to have Axel and Blaze's wedding many of the civilians joined and all of their friends were there with Adam being Axel's best man. When the vows were given Axel vowed to Blaze that he will be faithful to her and would do everything to make her happy, as Blaze vowed the same. With that part over they were ready to head to the next part.

"Axel Stone, do you take Blaze Fielding to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?"

"I do."

As strong as Blaze was mentally she began shedding a few tears before the minister continued.

"Blaze Fielding, do you take Axel Stone to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?"

"I do."

Axel couldn't help but shed a couple of tears as well after they exchanged rings and waited to see if anybody has any objections, it was now time.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Mr. Axel and Mrs. Blaze Stone. You may kiss your bride."

They had soon kissed passionately as the crowd began cheering for them they jumped over the broom and left the building to head to the Limo. With the help of the City, and of their friends, they had round trip tickets to Kuala Lumpur, Malasia. Whilst in the Limo Axel and Blaze was taking off their wedding clothes but Blaze stopped him for a bit.

"What is it Blaze?"

"Let's have some fun." Blaze said seductively biting her lower lip she began to detach the skirt of her wedding dress as Blaze's wedding dress was short and loose with a cut. Then she took off Axel's dress pants. Axel only had on his dress shirt and underwear. Aftef she hiked part of her dress back, she straddled Axel as the fabric of her panties kept rubbing on The fabric of Axel's underwear.

"Don't you think we should wait until we get to Kuala Lumpur?"

"Of course. But who says we can't have a taste after all I always wanted to try this before going somewhere beautiful."

"Well then who am I to argue?"

"Oh shut up! Like you haven't thought about this, you pervert."

"I thought I proved to you that I'm not one."

"You proved me wrong many times I'll admit. But you were proving the wrong point to me. You proved that you weren't a normal pervert, but you didn't prove that you weren't _my_ pervert."

"Well what can I do to prove that I'm not?"

Blaze gave a seductive smile with a wicked laugh. As she looked at him very closely.

"Do you know how much I wanted someone whom I married to, to ask me that question?"

"Well tell me."

"Very, and as for the answer: now you can't. Because as you married me I would have to do something to keep you focused on me as your one and only Axel Stone, and if making you my own personal pervert is what I have to do, then so be it. Besides you know you can't get enough of me."

"Why would you say that?"

"You told me in our vows, you love a woman who can fight and basically this one can kick your ass, you love to dance with me as it makes you fall head over heels for me, and the triple play would be because you love my accent. Now I know you love me for who I am, but I was pointing out your plethora of features of me."

"Well then you're right I can't get enough of you."

"I told you."

They shared yet another passionate kiss.

"Well if that's the case you're _my_ pervert as well."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well tell me what makes me your personal pervert?"

"As you stated, you married me. And you know you couldn't get enough of me. All this time I was shirtless when you saw me in a dojo, and you can't deny how you were swooning when you saw how I fight, especially when I danced with you, your body was yearning for me to take you, just like how it wants me to take you now."

Soon Axel turned them around so that Blaze was sitting and Axel's body was covering here.

"Yet the scariest truth is Blaze Stone... Secretly... All married couples are pervs."

Axel kissed her neck as he intended to leave his mark.

"Axel, I think you should let me be on top."

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I won't be this gentle when we get to our bed."

"Are you asking for a ass kicking Mrs. Blaze Stone?"

Soon after Blaze felt a bit ripe letting Axel continue to assault the pleasing of her body. As soon as they had their orgasms through their underwear, they were at the airport. After their tickets have been punched in and they got to their airplane, it was just a matter of hours until they arrived to Kuala Lumpur. With Blaze looking at the window she looked at Axel who was taking a nap and gave a seductive smile as she stroked her husband's short blonde hair.

 _Yes, I'm asking for an ass kicking, but it's gonna be your ass that I'm gonna kick, Mr. Axel Stone._

And just a few hours later they both arrived in Beautiful Kuala Lumpur.

Author's Note: Well I hope you like this chapter the second half will hopefully be up before the summer's over. And if you like, please give a review. Thanks.


	2. Great Bons A-Blazin'

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter and the conclusion of the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

An A"blazing" Beach Bonfire

They've arrived in beautiful Kuala Lumpur once they landed they switched into their summer honeymoon clothes. Axel had on his blue jean shorts with a white t-shirt, with a blue and white summer shirt and sandals. Blaze had on a white sundress with red flame designs and she had on red heels. While on the beautiful island they enjoyed the sights and mostly spent time on the beach playing volleyball. During the sunset they went and have a lovely dinner followed by more sunset looking. That night they made love with Axel giving her as much intimacy within their first night of their consummation. Blaze was planning on getting her revenge for not getting her way during their limo ride, but for this reason, she knew he wanted to please her.

 _'So strong, So built, and he's all for me! He's soooo good! I can't punish this body, at least not today. And if he keeps this up I will probably freely forget!'_

During her first set of orgasms, Blaze sure enough drenched Axel in her juices. When her orgasms was over, she looked at Axel who was looking back at her yet tears escaped her face as Axel looked at her lovingly.

"Just continue to make love to me Axel."

He did and kissed her deeply as he kept going slow and deep inside her. When it came to her next orgasm she couldn't help but scream out Axel's name which in turn made Axel call out her name at his orgasm but since he had a condom on, he couldn't impregnate his wife. To him, not yet and not today, for this night he needed to be intimate with his wife. They continued this until they both fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about the consummation and the intimacy they just shared.

A week went by and already they were enjoying their time with each other enjoying the activities that were in Kuala Lumpur they especially enjoyed zip lining and Jet Skiing. One day Adam planned to have a beach bonfire he went to a store to buy the wood for the bonfire. While there the clerk had asked him a question.

"Planning on having a bonfire?"

"A beach bonfire with just me and my wife."

"That's nice, but you know, there's a beach bonfire dance happening tonight."

"Oh, well I guess we could check it out."

"Sure. Here's the flier."

After Axel bought the wood. He got the flier from the clerk and made his way back to the beach resort and to Blaze. Blaze was in her red strapless swimsuit and had on red platform sandals. They had their dinner and a nice chat Axel told Blaze that there was a bonfire part, but somehow Blaze felt a bit sad.

"Blaze what's wrong?"

"Look I know we're married but through all this time we haven't talked about having a family."

"Blaze, I'm all for it. I mean of course I want to start a family with you but we have to find out when?"

"Well it's not like we're doing something different, I mean I know the Chief has re-offered us our jobs back, but I love being a Lambada instructor. I only took the police job to toughen myself up."

"Oh."

"Back in my country my parents kept getting teased at how they fit so well and yet they kept looking at me weird even when I went to the beach, men couldn't wait to see if my swimsuit was going to break."

"I see."

"After I took and mastered judo, When I joined the force, I would treat some of the same perverts who looked at me funny to a lesson."

"Well what can I say I mean I haven't had my family for long they died when I was 10. But I had my best friend. His parents allowed me to stay with them. Me and Adam always looked out for each other we were kind of like brothers."

"Hence the term 'brothers from another mother'" Blaze giggled at that.

"Yeah you can say that. Which is why we always train to protect each other and our friends."

"I know, you showed me plenty of times which is why I fell in love with you. Yet I had to prove why I in return would protect you just as equally."

With that they shared a passionate kiss then Axel spoke up.

"How's about this: Let's go to the dance first, and then when we come back to start our private beach bonfire, we can spar to find out when we can try to have a child."

"Speaking my language turns me on so much Axel."

"Somehow I knew you wanted to do this at least one time before we go back."

"You're right. So shall we get to it?"

"Come on Blaze don't rush it. Let's enjoy the dance first."

"Okay."

They made their way to the dance. Once there they could see people around the bonfire some couples were doing Samba and Salsa, more couples was just dancing together but most of the couples at that bonfire party were bumping and grinding each other. Once they found their spot they began dancing together during the first song they danced to Axel was putting much effort into than Blaze was. Blaze was dancing, sure, but she wasn't putting much energy into it as Axel was. A few songs later, a song has played that Blaze began to love and Blaze whispered in Axel's ear.

"My turn."

For this song they suddenly danced Lambada. During the mid-end part of the song Axel was tiring a bit but it was just a bit, he wasn't panting though but throughout the entire party Axel could feel something wet, yet it was coming from Blaze. After a few more songs they left to go back to have their own bonfire beach celebration of their own while going back Blaze took this time to paint her fingers and toenails red she even ate wild cherries to replenish herself and to double the dosage she also used wild cherry lip balm. Axel looked at Blaze and couldn't believe how hot looking Blaze was right now but he had to maintain his hormones because he had something planned once they got to the beach, they set the rocks around the sticks and lied their big sleeping bag a good distance away. Once the bonfire was set Axel took off his sandals and shirt hoping for Blaze to be turned on by this, but Blaze answered by taking off her platform sandals off. Their fight was soon about to get underway.

"What are the rules Axel?" Blaze asked.

"Thing is Blaze I would say whoever has the first orgasm loses but that would seem pervertish. I would go by this rule of whoever could make the other say 'I quit' but instead of saying 'I quit' we would say 'take me.'"

"But that would seem a bit pervertish as well." Blaze replied.

"Which is why I came up with this rule." Axel went close and held Blaze close.

"Whoever stands triumphant over someone on our sleeping bag for 5 seconds is the winner."

"And by standing you mean..."

"Standing straight with both legs surrounding the spouses body."

"Okay. Seems fair enough."

"May the best spouse win."

"Thank you."

Blaze was about to kiss Axel but Axel backed away.

"You might want to save it until after our battle's over."

"You know, you can be such an ass sometimes Axel. No good luck kiss or anything?"

"Blaze, I can smell the wild cherries from your lips, you were looking for an easier way to get an advantage over me."

"I married a smart man."

"Yes you did."

And soon the fight got underway as they traded punches and kicks, this was a friendly battle between them so they didn't go for each other's faces or neck but that didn't excuse the other body parts minutes after they were very mildly banged up, Blaze held Axel and tripped him leaving him lying on the sleeping bag the slam partially knocked the wind out of him for a bit Blaze stood over him with her legs surrounding her husband's body and began to count.

"1...2...3..."

"Wait..."

Axel was saying wait at 1 to 2 because Blaze was counting a bit too fast. But soon Axel got his second wind and was able to get out by grabbing Blaze by her ankles making her fall backwards. As he got up the fight continued, and more blows and kicks were traded and blocked, Blaze was a soon bit overwhelmed with Axel's multiple skills of martial arts, and was getting a bit wet. Axel soon got Blaze and slammed her into the sand good, however Blaze was soon able to get up only after when Axel tripped her into the sand falling onto her back, she lied there in pain, however nothing was broken, but she did feel really banged up more than Axel. As Axel carried Blaze to the sleeping bag caveman style, Blaze needed to conserve her energy and turn pain into pleasure, she started finding pleasure with the wind as it was blowing peacefully however it was short lived as Axel brought her to the sleeping bag and lied her down flat on her back she felt the fabric of their sleeping bag and began writhing. Axel couldn't find out why she writhed after being set down like that but she looked very sexy doing it with her arms over her brown hair and her hair was spread equally over her head. Once Axel figured it out, Axel stood over his wife and began counting.

"1..."

 _'Is he taking it easy on me, or is he doing this because he know that he already did enough to me, to count this slowly?'_ Blaze wondered.

"2... 3..."

Blaze was now trying to not think about the pain and gather as much energy as she could.

"4..."

 _'As much as I would love to be the submissive one to my husband sometimes, I can't lose to him, not today!'_

Axel almost got to 5 but yet through the pain of her legs she was able to kick Axel on the butt hard enough for Axel to stumble forward Blaze slowly got up and Axel was now determined to have this win over his wife.

"You know dear, you had the chance to beat me by counting quick. Why didn't you?" Blaze asked.

"Many reasons sweetheart, but just to give you one, I would need the energy to have my way with you whereas you were counting too fast."

"Thanks for the advice, baby. But let's be real, you loved to see me writhe."

"Partially true but then again you didn't have to do that honey, I knew you only did it to gain your energy back."

"And I'll admit you almost had me. You almost made me want to give myself up to you."

"Yet if I did win I already figured out what I chose to do."

"And that is..."

"To plant my Axel Stone seed inside you."

"Well you haven't won yet."

With that, Blaze had a smile on her face and they both continued the fight. Blaze was now using all she knew about her martial arts on Axel as well as her speed advantage, soon Axel was tiring as he was now just about as banged up as his wife, both were at their limits but soon later, Blaze gave a kick to Axel's back that he fell forward on his hands and knees, next She gave him a blazing axe kick on his back, Axel lied there on his stomach wincing in pain as Blaze stood over him.

"Now me personally I don't like to kick a friendly person especially my husband when they're down, but know that when I do this I only did it out of love and you should know about tough love even also this saying: 'All's fair in love and war.'"

Blaze kicked Axel so that he was now lying on his back then she intended to immobilize him by doing a split drop kick on his thighs. Also at that time the fire from the bonfire rose tremendously. Axel yelled in pain as her leg hit his thighs evenly, at this time Axel couldn't move and this prompt the most wicked smile Blaze could ever feel like doing. Blaze then dragged Axel to the sleeping bag, and to Blaze, hopefully, this was it. She soon began counting.

"1...2...3..."

Axel was saving up his energy but the pain was still hurting him.

"4..."

Axel tried to fight it he went so far as to try to get up and turn around but he was still trapped under Blaze's legs. Axel was now spent and all he could do now was watch as she uttered out the number 5 even though he couldn't hear it she indeed said it but he heard her say it as she said the number again to make sure he heard her.

Blaze suddenly felt relieved that the battle was over and that she won. She was now undressing herself and Axel until they were both naked. Blaze soon straddled Axel and Axel couldn't help but look at his wife on top of him with the fire behind her as she tried brushing most of the sand off her hair and yet she did this while she looked at him smiling.

"So beautiful." Axel said.

"Thank you Axel, never in my life has someone made me so happy like right now."

"As in?"

"Agreeing to a decision."

"What did we agree on?"

"You said if you were to win your were going to plant your seed inside me."

"Yes I did."

"Well I'm glad you wanted a baby, baby. But to correct you..."

"On what?"

Blaze grapevined his legs as she pressed her body together to be close to him.

" _I'm_ going to plant your seed inside me."

Blaze placed him inside her and soon gave him a kiss after all this time Blaze's lips still tasted like wild cherries this only made Axel so hard to the point where his shaft was feeling pain and Blaze could feel him swell up inside her.

"Ooh, Axel. If you can feel this big inside me when you're hurt then lets fight even more in the future. If there's one thing I love most of all that would to see helpless or tired men at my mercy." Blaze laughed, as she squeezed her walls around his shaft Axel could only hold back a stifle as he was in serious pain everywhere. "And I love it when I'm dominating them, especially you."

And with thatBlaze had started grinding him by swirling her hips.

"Mmm! So... Good! Ooh!"

Blaze went even faster and faster to the point where she began to go insane just like the bonfire grinding him like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh Axel! I'm... Ohh...!"

With a squeal of delight Blaze had her first intense orgasm while Axel was halfway there yet his body was still sore especially his legs since it was being pinned down by hers soon Blaze turned them side to side as she now wrapped him and continued going harder and harder.

"Oh, Blaze."

"Yes, Axel... Yes!"

Kissing him fiercely as fire Blaze held him tighter and tighter. Axel did want to hold onto Blaze but he was too sore to do it. She was going harder and harder, and Axel was still in pain yet he could feel pleasure with it. Minutes later, they both was now very close to their orgasms.

"Blaze! I'm coming!"

"Finally! I want to feel you! Do it nice and hard!"

After one sexy painful squeal from Axel, Blaze's smile got wider as she could feel his seed spill with such force inside her. After she made a moanful grunt, she exploded all around him. Indeed so far this has been one great honeymoon for both of them in Blaze's opinion. After such an intense orgasm, Axel was still sore all over and still a bit spent, yet Blaze who was still has a bit of restless energy was still willing to take Axel.

"How much energy... do you have in you woman?"

"Mmm... More than enough to continue my ass kicking on you. Spent and sore or not I still want to keep going."

"You do that and you'll milk me dry."

"That's the idea. They say milk does the body good. And don't you dare sass me Axel Stone!"

"Suppose if I do?"

"How are your ribs?"

"At least they're okay."

"Well then..."

Blaze turned them both around so that he was on top of her. Suddenly Blaze lifted her legs up and hooked her feet together as she began to squeeze her thighs tightly around his ribs.

"Blaze... I can't..."

"Aw, Is there something wrong baby?" Blaze said all innocent like, with the added babyism of biting the tip of her thumb in a sexy way.

"I can't breathe...!"

"Are you going to stop being such an ass to me Axel?"

"I wasn't trying to!"

"Yes..." Blaze squeezed harder. "Or no?"

"No! No! Now could you please let me breathe?"

"Sure."

Blaze widen her thighs so that they weren't asphyxiating Axel's ribs. Axel collapsed on her. Blaze had this wicked smile on her face yet Axel didn't see it yet he can hear her giggle wickedly. A week in being a newlywed and already Blaze is manhandling Axel for this night he became her boy toy.

"Now hubby, be my good little pervert and please my breasts."

Axel didn't want to question Blaze's authority nor could he even try to because he was still spent. Axel could only suck on her breasts as Blaze reentered him inside her and went a few more rounds before she was spent completely together they lied near the dying bonfire spending the remaining night out on the beach. After a long while, Axel was able to look at Blaze, and they looked at each other before the moment between them broke with one of them speaking up.

"So, was it good for you too?" Axel asked.

"The best. You were right Axel the dance as well as our bonfire is truly a'blazing.'" Axel gave Blaze a smile. "Oh, shut up, it's your fault. Now you got me using partially my own name in a pun."

"But you have to admit it does sound sexy to say right?"

"Shut up, Axel.

Blaze gave Axel a decent kiss.

"But did you have to hurt me like this?" Axel asked.

"No. But act like an ass to me like this again and I will."

"Never will I do that. You and our future children mean everything to me."

"I know."

Blaze gave him another kiss.

"Now I know you are a proud woman, but do you ever admit that sometimes your wrong?"

"Actually no. like I said to you before about being my pervert, since you've married me. If I'm right, I'm right. If I'm wrong I correct my mistakes, which means that even though If I'm wrong, I'm still right."

"Really?"

"Of Course, Axel."

"Then you know that goes both ways."

"I do know."

They shared one more kiss before Blaze gave Axel a serious look.

"Now cuddle next to me or I will force you to sleep with your head between my thighs Axel Stone."

"I love you too, Blaze."

"I love you as well Axel."

Axel weakly made his way to Blaze and gave her a kiss before they got into their sleeping bag all cuddled up and slept together near the blazing bonfire and under the nighttime sky full of promising stars to follow.

When they got back from their honeymoon they had visited their friends and told them how it went however they kept quiet when Blaze threatened to kick their butts for making fun of Axel being whipped that night when they were dancing and sparring. Life in another city, retired, free, and married was just as peaceful.

One year later, the Stones had a baby girl by the name of Becca Stone. The gang was excited to see their new Rage even though with Axel and Blaze married they will make it as much of an effort to defend their family and friends. So that one day Becca could learn to fight from the other Rages and that she could handle her own; on the Streets of Rage.


End file.
